Ship
by Judai Kun
Summary: Yuu has been caught in a ship...and not a boat 'ship'


Yuu had been got up and started getting ready for his usual main character business. This was of course, due to the fact that he is the main character of a very special anime, known as Owari no Seraph/ Seraph of the end.

The young Black aired, green eyed boy was always excited to see where each new episode took him. Anything could happen, like a couple of episodes ago, he was going to school, an episode or two before that he was a child, captured by the vampires. Though it could sometime get confusing for him, being the main character he sometime shifted between ages quickly, which really messed with his head sometimes.

Yuichiro was especially excited for the episode that he would be in today, he had heard that Mikaela was going to make an appearance. This meant he could hang out with his brother.

They could do brotherly things together, like play video games, watch movies, hug and kiss, y'know….brother things.

As soon as Yuu set foot outside, he saw the animators quickly drawing in order to capture his movements fluidly. Although this was what usually happened, for some reason today, he had a bad feeling.

"Heeeyy Yuichiro!" A voice sang behind him. The green eyed boy whirled around, deciding to ignore the animators like he usually did.

He face the purple haired girl, Shinoa. She was smirking at him, but not in her usually teasing manner. Today something about her smirk seemed…odd.

"Hey." Yuu responded to the girl, becoming a tad nervous due to the weird expression upon her face.

The moment he replied, Shinoa swooped in close, placing a hand upion his cheek and gently caressing it.

"Your eyes are beautiful and vibrant today." She told him in a flirty tone. This caused Yuu to jump back, away from her.

"W-What in the world at you talking about?!" He quickly questioned her. As he asked, he felt someone embrace him from behind. Quickly glancing around, he saw that it was Mitsuba hugging him tightly to her own body.

The dark haired boy pulled away.

"What has gotten into you two?!" He was so confused, when he woke up this morning he hadn't expected his totally side character friends to be acting like this.

"Yuichiro!" a voice called out.

He saw it was Yoichi, his brown hair blowing around his face gently as he ran toward Yuu, his dark green eyes looked like an obedient puppy running up to its owner. When he reached Yuichiro, he grabbed the boys hand and pulled him closer.

"Yuichiro, this might sound weird.." Yoichi began. "But I ..I.."

"NOT YOU TOO!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!" The dark haired boy shouted, confused by the situation. Then he saw that the boy in front of him looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry man, but we'll have to talk later, after I figure out what is going on."

With that Yuu left the brown haired boy. The light green eyed boy didn't know what to do or where to start. Suddenly an idea came to his head. Mika! Mika would know what to do.

The dark haired boy used his main character influence in order to draw the blonde boy to him. When Mika laid eyes upon Yuu, he began to blush and his heart started racing.

" Mika!" Yuu greeted the blue eyed male.

"Y-Yuu chan, I thought we discussed that you wouldn't use your main character powers to bring me to you unless it was scripted." Mika told the dark haired boy, while fighting the urge to pull him into an embrace.

"This is an emergency!" Yuu announced quickly. "Everyone is acting weird, they keep getting close to me and trying to touch me." He explained.

"THEY DID WHAT TO MY PRECIOUS YUU CHAN?" Mika angrily asked.

"Mika, calm down!"

'I ship them.' Mika heard a voice coming from the heavens above. This voice seemed to make him lose control. He had to hold Yuu.

Mika reached out and pulled his 'brother' into a hug, inhaling his scent.

"M-MIKA!?"

"I'm sorry Yuu chan, I couldn't fight it, but I think I know what is causing this now." The blonde told him. "Its fangirls. They are sending their thoughts into our world, causing the creators to become confused as to how to write out characters. They don't know which one of us is going to get Yuu chan, so I guess we need to figure that out ourselves."

"I-I see, but is there a way of stopping the fangirls?"

'I SHIP THEM!' another voice said from above. Suddenly Shiho was there, he had pushed Mika away and was currently holding Yuus chin, so he couldn't move his face away, while the pink haired boy wasn't even an inch away from the black haired boys face.

"How about Yuu and I get out of here and find somewhere more private?" The glasses wearing boy asked.

"WHO IN THE WORLD SHIPS US TOGETHER?!" Yuu bellowed, quickly pulling away. Mika then pulled Yuichiro behind him, taking a protective stance in front of the boy. Shiho looked like he was about to draw his gear, when Shinoa, Yoichi and Mitsuba came and joined him. They all looked ready to attack Mika. As they launched at the blonde another voice came from the sky above them.

'MIKAYUU FOREVER'. Yuu heard, this seemed to draw him to Mika, making him protectively bring the vampire into a hug.

"IF ANY OF YOU HURT MY MIKA, I WILL BE UPSET!"

All of the main characters friends seemed to stop.

'TIS NOW CANON, MIKAYUU IS THE TRUE PARING OF THIS ANIME.' Takaya Kagamis voice echoed throughout the Owari no Seraph anime world.

Shinoa, Mitsuba, Shiho and Yoichi looked confused as to what they were just doing.

Mika brought Yuus face to his own and clasped their lips together in a tender kiss. The two boy made many episodes of unanimated love and would have a make out session every time their paths crossed in the anime.

THE END.

* * *

Yooooo, in case you were wondering, Takaya Kagami is the author of Owari no Seraph/ Serpah of the end. I hope you all like this weird fic that I came up with….doont even ask of how I thought of it, it just happen.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed

Ba bye


End file.
